Je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi
by chance-a-4-feuille
Summary: Durant l'accalmie qu'offre Voldemort pendant la dernière bataille, Hermione retrouve Rogue dans la cabane hurlante pour tenter de le sauver. Mais a-t-il vraiment besoin d'aide? A-t-elle raison d'essayer de l'aider? Hermione sauvera-t-elle un innocent cette nuit, ou se condamnera-t-elle?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, je viens ici avec une nouvelle histoire (qui sera normalement très courte sauf si je décide de la développer plus dans le temps, ça dépendra un peu de ce que vous voulez lire.) J'ai une idée pour faire une fin rapide, mais si vous souhaitez voir une relation plus longue se développer, c'est tout à fait possible aussi. J'adapterai éventuellement le genre et le rating si nécessaire.**

 **Pour ce qui est de ceux qui ont déjà lu certaines de mes autres fanfictions, s'il y en a ici, sachez que j'ai l'intention de les terminer. J'ai manqué cruellement de temps et de motivation ces deux dernières années, mais je suis décidée à reprendre mes histoires. ça risque d'être très long, d'autant que je ne suis pas sûre de parvenir à me rappeler de la direction que j'avais envisagé au départ. Quoiqu'il en soit, je les terminerai un jour.**  
 **Je voulais aussi remercier ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews et particulièrement les anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre parce que c'est surtout grâce à vous que j'ai décidé de reprendre. Donc si par hasard un reviewer égaré s'aventurait sur cette page: merci! :)**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon blabla. Je tiens à rappeler que je ne possède aucun personnage et que tout ce que j'utilise appartient à la grandiose J.K Rowling, et que je ne fais que détourner honteusement certains passages pour mon plaisir personnellement, et le votre je l'espère.**

 **L'histoire se passe durant la dernière guerre et continue après (longtemps ou pas). J'attendrais de voir comment vous voulez que cette fic évolue, parce que j'ai déjà imaginé une fin pour le chapitre 2. Donc je vous poserai une question à la fin du chapitre. Je n'attends pas des montagnes de reviews, même si ça fait plaisir. Il me suffit d'un ou deux avis pour écrire la suite.**  
 **Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaise!**

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient de quitter la cabane hurlante laissant derrière eux le professeur Rogue. Ils se précipitèrent dans le château et grimpèrent trois par trois les marches jusque devant le bureau du directeur. Harry pénétra seul dans le bureau pour se plonger dans les derniers souvenirs que Severus Rogue lui avait laissé, après avoir été attaqué par le serpent. Hermione et Ron attendaient dans le couloir. Les combats avaient momentanément cessés, laissant un semblant de paix jusqu'à minuit. Harry Potter devait se rendre à Voldemort en attendant. Lorsqu'Harry descendit les marches pour faire face à ses deux amis, Hermione comprit ce qui l'attendait, ce qu'il venait de voir. Peu importe ce qu'avait pu faire Rogue ! Peu importe toutes les ignominies qu'il avait commises ! Il venait de donner à Harry la dernière carte pour abattre celui qui avait commis tant de meurtres, qui avait ravagé le pays et les cœurs des sorciers. Hermione se mit à pleurer en serrant son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Elle avait déjà réfléchi à ça. Elle avait déjà pensé qu'Harry pouvait être une Horcruxe, mais savoir qu'elle allait le perdre maintenant lui était insupportable. Il avait toujours était là pour eux et ils ne pouvaient plus lui rendre la pareil aujourd'hui. C'était lui qui devait mourir pour sauver le monde des sorciers des ténèbres. Et c'était tellement injuste ! Depuis le début Harry était condamné par le mage noir. Il avait perdu ses parents, son enfance chez les Dursley, son parrain à peine retrouvé, toute son adolescence et son innocence. Il perdrait aujourd'hui la vie !

A quoi bon le suivre ? Il fallait qu'il meure. Hermione ne pouvait pas assister à cette scène. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'empêcher Harry de se sacrifier, quand bien même elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre pleinement si elle survivait à cette épouvantable guerre. Ron était en retrait. Il regardait Harry, l'air complètement sonné. S'il n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, Hermione et Harry ressentaient aujourd'hui tout l'amour qu'il leur portait. Harry ferma les yeux très forts pour se ressaisir et se donner du courage, puis il tenta un vague sourire à ses amis. A quoi bon faire semblant ? Personne n'était dupe. Il avait peur. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Alors il se retourna et partit accomplir son destin.

Les yeux toujours plein de larmes, Hermione prit la main de Ron et la serra fort.  
« Je t'interdis de mourir ! Va retrouver ta famille avant le combat et donne toi du courage ! Ron, il faut que tu me promettes de t'en sortir vivant ! » murmura Hermione à son ami.  
Ron fut incapable d'ouvrir la bouche mais il hocha la tête et la serra dans ses bras. Il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à une si grande preuve d'affection devant elle. Mais c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser cette idée de sa tête. Il comprit qu'elle ne resterait pas à ses côtés jusqu'à la reprise de la bataille. Quoiqu'elle veuille faire, il ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Il serra une dernière fois sa main avant de descendre dans la grande salle où les combattants étaient regroupés.

Une fois seule, Hermione fut envahie d'un doute. Elle n'était pas du tout sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire. De ce qu'elle allait essayer de faire plutôt. Mais il fallait qu'elle y aille, pour ne pas regretter après. Forte de cette conviction, et avant que le doute ne s'insinue trop vicieusement en elle, elle se remit à courir en direction du parc et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois proche du saule cogneur. Elle aperçut Harry qui entrait dans la forêt et fut prise d'une envie d'aller le retrouver. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle prit une branche pour appuyer sur le nœud formé par les racines, et emprunta le passage qui était dissimulé une fois que l'arbre fut immobilisé.

En entrant dans la salle, elle ne pouvait pas savoir s'il était trop tard, et la peur qui lui prenait au ventre la paralysa un instant. Rogue était totalement immobile, et complètement trempé de sang. Ses yeux clos ne battaient plus. Alors, Hermione se précipita à ses côtés et se laissa tomber à genoux. Elle sortit les fioles qu'elle avait préparées avant de partir dans la chasse aux Horcruxes avec Ron et Harry, et tenta d'en faire ingurgiter une à son professeur. Cela le fit réagir et il se mit à battre des paupières, ne parvenant sans doute pas à se rendre compte de qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il était extrêmement faible et Hermione n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le soigner suffisamment. Mais elle ne pouvait en aucun cas le déplacer vu son état, et elle se doutait que Mme Pomfresh ne pourrait rien lui donner de plus, si tant est qu'elle soit en mesure d'arriver à temps pour le secourir, et qu'elle en est l'envie.

Après lui avoir fait ingurgiter une potion sensée détruire le sang, elle se pressa de lui faire avaler une fiole de potion « régénératrice sanguine ». S'il restait totalement assommé et incapable de bouger ses membres, il put tourner les yeux pour voir qui essayait de l'aider, ou de l'empoisonner il ne le savait pas encore. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione, il sut qu'elle allait tenter de le maintenir en vie. Il soupira avec douleur et lâcha dans un râle :

« Allez vous-en miss granger.  
Cette dernière sursauta. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait en mesure de parler aussi vite. Peut-être les espoirs étaient-ils encore permis ?  
-Tout va bien professeur, je vais faire ce que je peux pour vous sortir de là.  
-Je ne veux pas que vous me sortiez de là ! Arrêtez de jouer aux héros et allez plutôt défendre Potter et Weasley.  
-Il n'y a pas de combats pour l'instant. Harry va mourir.  
-Navrant…  
Hermione refoula la haine qui s'emparait d'elle et essaya de panser la plaie pour ne pas qu'elle s'infecte.  
-Vous êtes sourde ! Arrêtez de faire ça et allez vous en!  
-Vous ne mourrez pas ce soir professeur.  
-Serait-il possible d'effleurer l'idée qu'une miss je-sais-tout dans votre genre ne soit pas au courant du fait que j'ai tué Albus Dumbledore?  
Severus Rogue tenta de dissimuler son dégoût devant la phrase qu'il se forçait à dire pour qu'elle s'en aille. L'obscurité et la douleur devant très certainement l'aider, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était aperçue de rien lorsqu'elle lui lança acerbe :  
-Comment pouvez-vous ne rien ressentir en disant cela ?  
-Je suis un mangemort Granger ! Déguerpissez maintenant petite idiote ! Je peux vous assurer que lorsque je reprendrais l'usage de mes membres, vous seriez la prochaine victime ! »

Hermione se mit à paniquer. Après tout il avait raison. Voldemort avait voulu le tuer pour récupérer la baguette de Sureau. Il s'était débarrassé de lui ! Rogue pouvait bien vouloir se débarrasser de lui à son tour. Peut-être était-ce là l'unique raison pour avoir transmis ses souvenirs à Harry. Peut-être y avait-il une autre raison, mais qui ne faisait pourtant pas de lui un homme bon. Et s'il se ralliait une nouvelle fois à la cause des Mangemorts une fois remis sur pied. La jeune femme retira alors sa main du cou de son professeur. Celui-ci pensa avoir gagné mais continua de la regarder avec haine pour la persuader de s'enfuir. Il ne voulait pas survivre à cette guerre. Il savait qu'il allait mourir même s'il en ignorait la cause. Il avait passé sa vie à souffrir pour se racheter de sa faute. Ballotté entre deux sorciers puissants qui lui donnaient toutes les tâches sans se soucier de son ressenti. Il avait dû tuer Dumbledore ! La seule personne qui lui avait fait confiance après sa dérive. Se rendait-on seulement compte de ce qu'il avait endurer ?  
Alors aujourd'hui, il voulait que ça se termine. Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce monde. Il voulait se reposer accueillir la mort, qui lui paraissait si douce aujourd'hui. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'il sentit des mains se poser de nouveau sur son cou. Il les rouvrit brusquement. Comment cette stupide gryffondor pouvait-elle être revenue à la charge ?!

« Si j'étais médicomage, je devrais vous soigner, qui que vous soyez, quand bien même un autre devrait vous tuer plus tard, et quand bien même cela me réjouirait. Affirma Hermione pleine de convictions.  
-Oui mais vous n'êtes pas médicomage miss Granger, ce qui règle pas mal de problèmes. Et ce que vous évoquez n'est rien d'autre que de la torture. Je pensais que vous défendiez le bien miss Granger.  
Elle fronça les sourcils, énervée.  
-Vous vous suiciderez plus tard si cela vous semble bon.  
-Que faites-vous ici ?! Etes vous seulement là pour vous donner bonne conscience? A quoi bon me rétablir si c'est pour me faire mourir 30 minutes plus tard !? Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine égoïste Granger ! Dégagez !  
-Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant de vous savoir sur pied.  
-Si c'est l'échec qui vous effraie, rassurez-vous, je ne révélerai à personne que vous ne m'avez pas sauvé de l'atroce mort à laquelle j'étais condamné !  
-Je vous le répète professeur, je ne quitterai pas cette pièce tant que vous ne serez pas debout !  
-Alors je vous le répète miss Granger, vous ne sortirez pas de cette pièce ! »

La peur s'insinua en elle. Elle pouvait sentir l'adrénaline dans chacun de ses vaisseaux sanguins. Chacun de ses gestes pour le sauver la rapprochait de sa mort à elle. Elle continua de lui faire boire les potions tandis qu'il l'insultait et lui lançait des regards haineux. Après lui avoir fait boire la dernière potion et avoir vérifié que le pansement tenait bien en place, elle s'empara prestement de sa baguette et se redressa, afin de pouvoir s'enfuir rapidement si besoin en était. Elle se rapprocha de la porte à reculons pour ne pas perdre des yeux le regard de son professeur. Les potions commençaient à faire effet. Il put bouger ses bras et son visage reprit des couleurs. Il sortit la baguette qu'il avait dans la poche et la pointa sur la jeune fille. Hermione ne savait pas s'il était réellement capable de refaire de la magie après l'affaiblissement qui le touchait, mais elle préférait se méfier des compétences de cet homme. Elle s'apprêtait à le désarmer lorsqu'elle entendit au loin un cri de victoire et un rire abominable ! Harry venait de mourir. Hermione sentit les larmes l'envahir et son corps se mit à trembler. Elle avait fait promettre à Ron qu'il ne mourrait pas se soir, elle se devait d'en faire de même. Elle stupéfixia son professeur et après un regard désolé s'enfuit de la cabane hurlante. Elle était sûre qu'il ne rejoindrait pas les Mangemorts quand le combat reprendrait !

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Donc ma question est: souhaitez-vous que la relation évolue entre Hermione et Rogue, qu'il se retrouve après la guerre? Ou préférez-vous que la fic s'arrête sur cette idée là (il y aura quand même un second chapitre parce que si j'arrête la fiction j'ai déjà prévu ma fin ^^)**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu, et que je n'ai pas laissé trop de fautes qui gêne la lecture.**  
 **A bientôt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews sur le premier chapitre. ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette histoire à l'air de vous plaire!**  
 **Vous avez tous répondu que vous souhaitiez voir une suite à cette histoire, donc il y en aura une. J'essaierai de ne pas la faire trop longue. Il faut que je réfléchisse à comment faire évaluer la chose, donc je n'ai pas encore d'idée du nombre de chapitre. Mais je pense en faire moins de dix.**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce second chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

* * *

Cela faisait désormais six mois que la guerre était finie, s'achevant sur la mort du mage noire et la capture de la plupart de ses serviteurs. Hermione ne s'était pas remise des combats. Elle avait perdu beaucoup plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter durant cette guerre. La mort de Fred l'avait terriblement affectée. Malgré tous les coups et les blagues que les jumeaux lui avaient faits subir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un manque lorsqu'elle était au Terrier. Si Georges continuait d'essayer de répandre la bonne humeur autour de lui afin de faire honneur à son frère, son sourire était bien moins franc que les années passées. Ginny était parvenue à remonter la pente en allant passer du temps avec Harry. Molly et Arthur avaient eu beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir mais ils avaient été très soutenus et peu à peu ils essayaient de reprendre une vie normale. Ron était celui qui prenait le plus de temps pour récupérer. Hermione et Harry avaient été à ses côtés pour tenter de lui remonter le moral mais désormais il voulait prendre du temps pour lui. Il avait quitté l'Angleterre. S'il continuait d'envoyer des lettres à sa famille et à ses amis, il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans le pays depuis deux mois.

Hermione était convaincue que ça passerait. Il lui faudrait du temps encore, puis il reconstruirait sa vie. La jeune femme avait elle aussi décidé de prendre du recul. Elle avait également perdu ses parents dans cette guerre. L'oubliette qu'elle leur avait lancée était irréversible et elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher pour autant de passer une semaine en Australie pour tenter de les retrouver. Elle était restée loin, les avait observés et se rendait compte qu'ils étaient heureux. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir oublier à son tour, ne rien savoir de ce qui s'était passé. Si l'oubli était heureux, pourquoi s'en priver ? Mais elle avait plus à perdre encore à tout oublier. Être une sorcière l'avait détruite, lui avait arraché des amis, de la famille ! Être une sorcière l'avait projetée dans le monde des adultes, lui volant des années qu'elle ne vivrait plus jamais. Et pourtant c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Enfant, elle n'était pas acceptée dans son école. Ses camarades de classe la jugeaient bizarre ou inintéressante, toujours plongée dans des livres. Être une sorcière l'avait rendue heureuse. Elle s'était sentie spéciale, elle avait trouvé sa place. Elle avait montré qu'elle n'était pas qu'une miss je-sais-tout, comme tout le monde avait tendance à le penser. Elle avait remplie une mission, aidé Harry à vaincre Voldemort et elle avait survécu à tout ça. Alors elle ne devait pas s'autodétruire maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce qui l'avait rendu si fière seulement sept ans auparavant.

Elle avait choisi de se recentrer elle aussi, tout en ne parvenant pas à se couper de son monde aussi brutalement et complètement que Ron l'avait fait. Elle avait besoin d'être entourée, quand bien même cet entourage était le rappel de ce qui la détruisait. Elle s'était acheté un petit appartement en dehors de Londres et avait repris des études de médicomagie. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir exercer ce métier plus tard mais elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, et la réflexion avait toujours été sa meilleure échappatoire. Elle savait également que, bien que n'étant pas en difficulté financière avec son statut d'héroïne de guerre, elle ne pouvait passer sa vie à se remettre de ses blessures, et qu'elle devrait commencer à travailler un jour ou l'autre. Elle avait demandé à préparer ses Aspics en dehors de Poudlard, et elle les passerait à la fin de l'année, comme les élèves de septième année. Elle suivait le programme seule parallèlement à ses cours de potions, de soins et d'anatomie pour réussir son cursus professionnalisant. Une fois ses Aspics en poche, elle pourrait entamer une année de stage en hôpital tout en continuant les études théoriques.

Cela lui faisait gagner du temps sur ses études bien qu'elle se fichait de perdre un an de plus. Mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à retourner à Poudlard, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle avait peur d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et de voir surgir devant elle les corps inertes de Fred, Remus, Lupin, Lavande et de tous les autres. Elle avait peur de traverser un couloir et d'entendre le rire cruel de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ses cauchemars étaient encore bien trop présents en elle pour qu'elle ose affronter le lieu où tout s'était déroulé. Elle était encore incapable de dire si elle pourrait un jour affronter ses peurs. Aujourd'hui elle prenait son temps. Elle était vivante. Ses deux meilleurs amis, qu'elle considérait comme ses frères étaient encore là, et dans quelques temps, ils se retrouveraient tous les trois, en essayant de poursuivre leur histoire sur autre chose que de la peur et de la violence. Il fallait juste attendre encore.

Hermione était dans la cuisine en train d'apprendre des recettes pour le réveillon de Noël qui arrivait à la fin de la semaine. Elle avait été invitée au Terrier, mais elle avait dit qu'elle passerait plutôt pour la nouvelle année. C'était son premier Noël sans ses parents, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de le célébrer l'année précédente. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire une fête, d'inviter des amis ou de se faire exploser le ventre en mangeant trop de dinde farcie aux marrons et de nougat. Elle le passerait seule, mais elle voulait tenter de recréer l'ambiance si chaleureuse qui transparaissait dans ses souvenirs. Jamais elle n'avait connu de Noël triste. Il y avait toujours eu cette odeur d'épicéa, ces épines qui tombaient sous le sapin et qu'elle trainait sous ses pieds nus dans toute la maison, au grand damne de sa mère. Le soir, cette dernière lui donnait du chocolat chaud parfumé à la cannelle, avec un gros nuage de lait, juste parce qu'à Noël on avait le droit de manger ce qu'on voulait, à condition de bien se laver les dents ensuite, naturellement. Hermione sourit en se rappelant de ces détails. Elle avait eu une enfance heureuse, protégée par ses deux parents qui l'aimaient. Elle allait ensuite ranger ses grosses pantoufles, qu'elle ne mettait jamais parce qu'elle avait trop chaud aux pieds, devant le sapin, et son père déposait une assiette avec deux cookies, une carotte et un verre de lait. En y repensant, Hermione se demandait comment elle avait pu penser qu'une carotte aurait pu suffire à nourrir tout l'attelage de rennes. Mais après tout, une carotte par maison….

Hermione rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Son Noël a elle ne serait pas si extraordinaire, mais autant le rendre le meilleur possible. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à accrocher des boules aux lampes de sa maison et sur les poignées des fenêtres. Un peu partout, elle avait disposé des vases contenant des branches de sapins, ne voulant pas s'encombrer d'un arbre entier dans son petit appartement. Elle était en train de lire la recette d'un brownie aux noix qui lui paraissait absolument succulent lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Ginny venait souvent à l'improviste pour lui donner des nouvelles de la famille, même si la jeune femme se tenait très informée par elle-même. Elle alla ouvrir la porte et se maudit de ne pas avoir utilisé le judas, une fois de plus.

"Êtes-vous ici pour me tuer professeur ? murmura-t-elle avec un sourire ?  
-Je suis admiratif devant tant de perspicacité Miss Granger ", lui répondit-il avec un affreux rictus collé sur le visage, tout en dégainant sa baguette.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'elle le vit la diriger vers elle. Elle voulut gagner du temps, réfléchissant lentement car prise de panique. Elle reculait à petit pas, espérant qu'il ne se rendrait pas compte de ses mouvements. Sa baguette était posée sur la commode. Il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose avant de pouvoir s'en saisir.

"Nous pourrions peut-être discuter calmement de tout ça ?  
-Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. J'ai d'autres projets en tête et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici voyez-vous."  
Il remonta sa baguette de manière à ce qu'il puisse atteindre l'espace entre ses deux yeux. Hermione manqua de peu de s'étrangler de peur. Elle se jeta derrière son canapé, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le contourner et de récupérer son unique moyen de défense. Elle entendit un « accio baguette », et releva la tête pour voir son dernier espoir s'envoler vers la main de son bourreau. Elle jura.

"Un cookie alors ? tenta-t-elle en indiquant la table basse qui se trouvait à la droite du professeur. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de lever un sourcil sarcastique.

-Monsieur, Harry a témoigné en votre faveur. Tout le monde sait que vous agissiez à la demande de Dumbledore et qu'il y a bien longtemps que vous avez quitté les Mangemorts.

Elle contourna la table qui se trouvait derrière le canapé, toujours à quatre pattes, tandis qu'il faisait léviter le canapé, voulant la mettre à découvert.

-Miss Granger, je ne suis plus un mangemort. Il n'y aura qu'un meurtre aujourd'hui, et c'est vous qui l'avez choisi.  
-Je ne me souviens pas avoir demandé de mourir.  
-C'était les termes du contrat. C'était ma vie ou la vôtre. Il contourna la table alors qu'elle se trouvait acculée contre le mur de son salon. Je vous avez prévenue. Vous n'en avez toujours fait qu'à votre tête.  
-Je suis désolée monsieur !  
-C'est touchant miss Granger… Vraiment.  
-Je suis désolée que votre vie soit aussi désastreuse ! Désolée que vous haïssiez tout le monde ! Vous nous avez sauvés plusieurs fois à Poudlard, je voulais juste vous rendre la pareille.  
Hermione se trouvait au bord de la crise de larmes.  
-Mais je ne le voulais pas."

Il redressa une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Hermione attrapa un vase et le lui lança au visage. Il le fit exploser avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

-A quoi jouez-vous bon sang, je croyez que vous teniez à vos meubles !  
-Oui mais je tiens davantage à la vie. Elle attrapa tous les bibelots qui se trouvaient à portée de main pour le frapper avec, mais il esquivait, détruisait ou lui renvoyait avec force tous les projectiles.

En dernier recours, la jeune femme avait empoigné une chaise et se défendait avec. Severus Rogue fit léviter une marmite en fonte et la positionna au dessus du corps de son ancienne élève. Hermione avait lâché la chaise, se doutant que celle-ci céderait sous la force du choc et qu'elle ne la protégerait pas correctement. Elle se tenait sur ses appuis, prête à esquiver.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte, la jeune fille sursauta et Rogue se retourna par réflexe, se préparant à défendre ses arrières. Les deux se déconcentrèrent l'espace de trois secondes. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le sort s'estompe et que la marmite s'écrase sur le crâne d'Hermione.

« Miss Granger ? murmura Rogue en reportant son attention sur la jeune fille.  
-HERMIONE ! hurla une voix derrière la porte, alertée par le vacarme à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant Ginny découvrir le corps gisant au sol de sa meilleure amie. Severus Rogue s'était désillusionné, attendant de sortir avant de pouvoir transplaner. Ginny le précéda, transportant par sa baguette le corps inerte de la jeune femme, et la conduisant à Ste Mangouste.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre.**  
 **Bien entendu, je serai très heureuse de connaître vos avis sur l'avancement de l'histoire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif.**  
 **J'essaierai de publier toutes les semaines, mais je préfère ne rien promettre au cas où.**

 **A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Alors tout d'abord je tenais une nouvelle fois à remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewés, qui ont ajouté l'histoire dans leurs alertes ou leurs favoris parce que ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que sa fic est suivie. Ensuite je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes, et j'espère que l'histoire leur plait également.**  
 **Je publie tard, mais j'avais promis à un reviewer de poster la suite vendredi (je joue sur les mots je sais, mais il est actuellement 23h30 donc je suis encore dans les temps). Du coup, je me suis relue, mais il est possible que certaines fautes se soient faufilées tout de même. Donc pardon s'il y en a.**  
 **ça sera plus facile pour moi de publier le week-end que le mercredi.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux, éblouie par la lumière de la pièce. Elle gémit d'inconfort, refermant immédiatement les paupières. Bon sang que c'était douloureux !

Elle entendit tout de suite du mouvement autour d'elle et se concentra sur les bruits, essayant de distinguer des voix.

« Salut Mione, bien dormi ? Ça te suffit comme grasse mat' ?  
-Hum… Harry ? Elle se retourna vers lui, et battit des paupières afin de s'habituer à la luminosité.  
-ça m'aurait vexé que tu m'oublies aussi vite. Comment tu te sens ?  
-Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression de m'être pris un chaudron sur la tête ! elle porta la main à son front pour trouver une bosse mais sa main rencontra un bandage.  
-En réalité ce n'était pas un chaudron.  
-Ron !  
-Et oui moi non plus je n'ai pas disparu, répondit-il en approchant sa chaise du lit de son amie.

Hermione se redressa du mieux qu'elle pu sur sa chaise afin de se retrouver en position assise. Elle examina de plus près la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Le lit en fer se trouvait au centre. Autour d'elle il n'y avait que deux chaises où siégeaient ses deux meilleurs amis. La salle était totalement dépouillée, blanche et une désagréable odeur de javel émanait du sol. Pas de doute là-dessus, c'était bien à l'hôpital qu'elle se trouvait. Elle tenta de se souvenir de la raison qui l'avait conduite ici, sans succès.  
-Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je fais là ?  
-Tu t'es jetée une marmite sur la tête Hermione. Lui répondit Ron  
-Quoi ?! C'est totalement stupide, je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir fait ça !  
-Tu as été assommée Hermione, et Ginny a entendu un grand bruit avant d'entrer chez toi. Quand elle a forcé ta porte, elle a vu ta marmite par terre à tes côtés.  
Voyant que la jeune fille se mettait à réfléchir pour se remémorer ses dernières actions, et ne voulant pas la laisser s'épuiser à chercher dans sa mémoire, il lui tendit une enveloppe et des chocolats.  
« Ce n'est sans doute pas le moment d'en rajouter une couche, et je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu essayes une nouvelle fois de te suicider…  
-RON ! Je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider bon sang !  
-… mais tu ne devineras jamais qui t'as apporté ces cadeaux. Reprit le rouquin sans se préoccuper de l'interruption de la jeune fille. Il était intimement persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, mais l'entendre le lui dire, quand bien même ne se rappelait-elle pas de l'incident, lui faisait un bien fou.  
-Le professeur Rogue ?  
-Hermione comment peux-tu le savoir ?! s'étrangla-t-il. Elle retourna l'enveloppe vers son ami de manière à ce qu'il puisse voir le nom de l'expéditeur. Harry se mit à rire.  
-Est-ce que vous l'avez vu venir ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée par le geste du maître de potions.  
Ils haussèrent tous deux les épaules, signifiant que non, ils ne l'avaient pas croisé. Le sourire de Ron indiquait le soulagement de cette affirmation. Même après Poudlard, il ne pouvait enlever sa rancœur face à toutes les injustices qu'il avait fait subir à sa maison.  
-C'est sans doute pour te remercier de l'avoir sauvé dans la cabane hurlante.  
-Harry.. pourquoi penses-tu que c'est moi qui l'est sauvé ?  
-C'est Ron qui me l'a dit.  
-Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça à Ron.  
-Ecoute Hermione, je sais bien que Ron est parfois stupide, et long à la détente, et insensible et tout ce que tu voudras….  
-Hé ! Je suis encore là je vous rappelle, lança-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Harry.  
-… Il n'empêche qu'il est persuadé que c'est toi. Il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas resté avec lui le soir de la bataille. Et tu étais la seule à savoir où se trouvait Rogue puisque nous n'étions que tous les trois dans la cabane hurlante. »

Soudain Hermione se remémora l'épisode de la cabane hurlante, les menaces que lui avait proférées Rogue, sa venue chez lui tandis qu'elle cuisinait. Il avait voulu la tuer et il l'avait assommée. Mais pourquoi lui envoyer des chocolats dans ce cas ?  
Elle reporta son attention sur ses amis de manière à ce qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas de son trouble. Ron avait repris les sucreries et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la boîte, prétextant que depuis le temps qu'elle traînait sur la table, il avait l'envie incontrôlable de la goûter. Peu confiante, Hermione essaya de la lui arracher des mains.  
-Hé bien Hermione, je t'ai connu moins égoïste, s'amusa le jeune homme en lui rendant le carton.  
-Et moi plus méfiant. Il y a huit mois de cela, tu n'aurais pas accepté quoi que ce soit venant de Rogue, et encore moins de la nourriture.  
-Ron n'aurait jamais refusé de la nourriture Hermione, » s'éclaffa Harry en évitant le coup que Ron tentait une nouvelle fois de lui donner.

Hermione regarda ses deux amis. Elle était heureuse de les retrouver tous les deux. Ron était revenu de son exil volontaire et il semblait aller beaucoup mieux depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle ouvrit les bras pour qu'ils viennent tous deux s'y blottir et ils se mirent à rire tous les trois.  
« Quel jour sommes nous ? demanda soudain Hermione.  
-Le 26 décembre, joyeux noël Hermione ! »  
La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, cela faisait donc quatre jours qu'elle était inconsciente dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Et elle qui rêvait d'un magnifique Noël, elle avait raté le jour. Elle ferma les yeux en pressant les paupières pour ne pas pleurer. Rogue lui avait enlevé son Noël, et il allait le payer très cher ! Elle ne pouvait cependant pas espérer mieux que de voir réunis ses deux meilleurs amis autour de son chevet, et cette pensée l'apaisa. Quelques minutes plus tard, un médicomage pénétra dans la chambre et sourit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa patiente était enfin réveillée.  
« Ah, Miss Granger vous nous avez fait peur. » La jeune fille répondit par un faible sourire. Il demanda aux garçons de sortir et commença à examiner sa patiente. Il retira le bandage qui recouvrait sa tête et observa son crâne. La bosse était encore visible mais avait largement diminué. Il n'y aurait pas de séquelles directes. Elle devrait cependant faire attention à ne pas subir d'autres chocs brutaux dans les prochaines semaines. Mais tout le monde était convaincu que le drame n'était qu'un simple accident et qu'il était peu risqué qu'un tel événement se produise de nouveau. Il lui demanda malgré tout de se rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital si le moindre vertige s'emparait d'elle. Il n'était jamais impossible de voir des traumatismes tardifs se déclencher. Il signa ensuite le bon de sortie de la jeune fille pour le lendemain matin, puis il s'éclipsa pour laisser de nouveau la place à Ron et Harry.

Le lendemain, Hermione rejoignit son appartement. Elle fut surprise en entrant chez elle. Elle s'attendait à voir les restes de son affrontement avec le professeur Rogue. Mais il ne demeurait aucune trace. Sans doute Ginny avait-elle tout rangé avant d'alerter les garçons. Et dans ce cas, Hermione se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour lui demander des explications. Et la jeune fille ne s'était pas trompée. Le soir venu, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle s'empara de sa baguette cette fois-ci avant d'aller ouvrir mais l'abaissa aussitôt qu'elle reconnut sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci la prit dans ses bras et la tira vers le canapé. Depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient, l'étudiante en médicomagie savait que son amie rousse ne s'embarrassait jamais de long discours. Elle allait toujours au but, sans tourner autour du pot.

Hermione sourit quand elle vit Ginny ouvrir la bouche. En s'en rendant compte, cette dernière lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à parler avant qu'elle ne lui pose la question.  
« Je ne me rappelle plus Ginny. Je pense que ça va revenir, le médecin a dit que les souvenirs reviendraient petit à petit. Pour l'instant, je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé.

La rouquine la regarda suspicieuse puis haussa les épaules.  
-Quand je suis arrivée, tu venais de tomber et la marmite était à tes pieds. Ta chaise avait perdu un pied et il y avait des bouts de verre partout Hermione. Ce n'était pas un accident. Et le fait que tu sois sortie avec ta baguette pour m'ouvrir...  
-Je ne sais pas Ginny… » la coupa-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle refusait d'avouer que c'était Rogue qui était venu tenter de la tuer. Elle était intimement persuadée qu'il lui aurait suffit de lui jeter un « avada kedavra » ou au moins un « stupéfix » suivi d'un « sectum sempra »pour être sûr de ne pas être remarqué par le ministère. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se serait contenté de lui jeter un marmite à la figure en ayant attendu qu'elle commence à l'attaquer à coups de vases.

Une semaine passa, et Hermione se plongea encore plus dans les études pour ne pas avoir à pensé à Rogue. Elle était partagée entre l'envie d'aller lui demander des explications, celle de se venger, et celle de se tenir le plus éloigné de son horrible personne.  
En faisant son ménage hebdomadaire, elle tomba sur la lettre de Rogue qu'elle avait posée sur une étagère et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouverte. De même, la boîte de chocolats n'avait pas été entamée. Elle hésita quelqu'un instant avant de se décider à lire le mot. Néanmoins, elle prit le soin de jeter des sorts de détection auparavant afin de s'assurer que la lettre ne lui exploserait pas à la figure, et qu'aucun poison ne s'échapperait sous forme gazeuse par une quelconque manière. Elle n'était même pas sûre que c'était possible, mais c'était Rogue l'expéditeur, et on n'était jamais sûr de rien avec lui. Après plusieurs inspections, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit (*) un simple morceau de parchemin.

« Rendez-vous, le 2 avril, 17h45, chemin de Traverse, devant la boutique de Florian Fortarôme ».

C'était tout, pas une excuse, pas une explication. Hermione s'empara de la boîte de chocolat et la jeta immédiatement à la poubelle. Elle avait raté le rendez-vous, à une journée près. Mais la jeune femme venait de prendre sa décision. Elle allait se débrouiller pour le retrouver, et ne partirait pas sans avoir d'explications. La lettre ne l'avait absolument pas rassurée quant aux intentions de son professeur, mais elle n'avait pas été à Gryffondor pour rien ! Elle allait lui faire regretter le jour où il était venu chez elle !

* * *

 **Merci de continuer à lire cette fic!**  
 **Si vous vous sentez tristes et inutiles un jour, rappelez vous que vous avez sauvé Hermione Granger. Et oui, si vous n'aviez pas voulu que la fic continue, je l'aurais laissée mourir à la fin du chapitre deux. Vous êtes donc tous des héros! :)**

 ***Je ne voulais pas mettre "en sortit" mais je voulais vérifier la conjugaison "d'extraire" au passé simple et je n'ai rien trouvé. Si quelqu'un a une information à ce sujet, ça m'intéresse.**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**


End file.
